Several information sharing systems and services have been developed to combat cyberattacks. However, for a number of reasons, none of these efforts have developed into effective cyberattack collaboration systems. Some of the deficiencies in existing systems include: attribution risk associated with public and regulatory risks in sharing attack information; system limitations such as being limited to a single government or geographical location; a lack of trusted relationships for imparting true and open collaboration; and a lack of sophisticated analysis tools for filtering through reports and generating insightful and actionable intelligence that is relevant to a particular system member's sector or technologies. In addition, in many cases, the systems place a burden on the information provider to gather, format, and anonymize their inputs, and to make sense of an information feed.